


Christmas morning

by Newgirl25



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Harry Potter - Freeform, Severus Snape/Sybil Trelawney - Freeform, Severus snape/Sybill trelawney - Freeform, otp, pairing - Freeform, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 03:44:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21220019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newgirl25/pseuds/Newgirl25
Summary: An au of what could have happened





	Christmas morning

**Author's Note:**

> First fan fiction on this site

It was Christmas Eve and Severus decided to get drunk for the holidays after all he had no one to celebrate the holiday and he didn't mind have some drinks. He went back to his dungeon. He opens the door to his room and the similar sent of old wooden walls and dust hit him as soon as he opens the door. He opens a bottle of scotch and poured himself a glass and took a sip before he knew it he had finished three entire bottles he was stumbling . He pulled over the covers and he mumbled something sort of in a grunting manner before he fell asleep. The next day was Christmas and he dried the day more than ever more so because his mother past a few years ago leaving him alone for the holidays. But he found it quite odd that morning that he heard singing and smelled breakfast coming from the kitchen . He saw all these pictures of sybill and him then noticed the toys and children's things all over his room. He walked out and saw three little girls and sybill carring a little boy . Girls girls hold on let me get you breakfast finished so you can eat then we'll let you eat before you can open your presents. They were three little girls age 7,5 and 2 . The two year old was crystal the five year old was Raven and the seven year old was Lenox . The little boy that held sybill sweater tightly was Albus name after their dearest friend. Sybill turned and saw Severus she smiled and kissed his lips. Severus would have pulled away but it felt right to kiss her like that. Merry Christmas she said. Merry Christmas was all he could say. He sat down at the table that was set and sybill prayed before their meal Severus was still perplexed and didn't know what happened the night before. Severus sybill said is there something wrong she said with concern.he cleared his throat before he spoke No Nothing. She lowered her eyebrows trying to read his expression but turned her attention towards Albus who was making a mess trying to finish he's food. Severus looked around the room and saw how beautiful those children looked and Even though in a million years he would have never thought of sybill to be the mother of his children he couldn't deny how great she was . The children all took after Their looks.They had black curly hair with a pale face and sybill lips. Papa the little one spoke could I sit in your lap. Severus nodded and she claimed up to sit with her father. She sat down and asked could you feed me ? Severus took the spoon and feed her some of the Oatmeal with some fruit. Then when they finished eating the children ran to the Christmas tree. Sybill shortly followed after finishing up cleaning the kitchen. Go on she said with a heart warming smile . They all picked a box and opened it you could hear laughter in the room which Severus enjoyed he didnt queried n what happened he simply wanted to enjoy the time he had. Severus sybill whispered when the children were napping. He looked at her and she kissed him slowly. Severus pulled her closer and he felt her smile. They sat down on the couch when Albus woke up crying sybill rushed to pick him up and spoke to him softly before Severus walked in. He managed to go back to sleep. She closed the door and the girls were all over Severus tugging on his robe and asking him questions. He sat down and spoke to hem softly unlike before. They chuckled and kissed his cheek. Daddy what did you get mommy Severus turned to look at sybill she smiled at them and spoke do you want to see she said while she raised an eyebrow? Yes! Let's see Severus wondered the same she went to reach for the last present when she ripped of the wrapping up paper she saw what looked like a picture frame. She it was a montage of their life together up until that day at the end Severus wished her a happy life and hoped she would be his forever. She choked up some tears you really know me. He went with it because It was Christmas Eve and Severus decided to get drunk for the holidays after all he had no one to celebrate the holiday and he didn't mind have some drinks. He went back to his dungeon. He opens the door to his room and the similar sent of old wooden walls and dust hit him as soon as he opens the door. He opens a bottle of scotch and poured himself a glass and took a sip before he knew it he had finished three entire bottles he was stumbling . He pulled over the covers and he mumbled something sort of in a grunting manner before he fell asleep. The next day was Christmas and he dried the day more than ever more so because his mother past a few years ago leaving him alone for the holidays. But he found it quite odd that morning that he heard singing and smelled breakfast coming from the kitchen . He saw all these pictures of sybill and him then noticed the toys and children's things all over his room. He walked out and saw three little girls and sybill carring a little boy . Girls girls hold on let me get you breakfast finished so you can eat then we'll let you eat before you can open your presents. They were three little girls age 7,5 and 2 . The two year old was crystal the five year old was Raven and the seven year old was Lenox . The little boy that held sybill sweater tightly was Albus name after their dearest friend. Sybill turned and saw Severus she smiled and kissed his lips. Severus would have pulled away but it felt right to kiss her like that. Merry Christmas she said. Merry Christmas was all he could say. He sat down at the table that was set and sybill prayed before their meal Severus was still perplexed and didn't know what happened the night before. Severus sybill said is there something wrong she said with concern.he cleared his throat before he spoke No Nothing. She lowered her eyebrows trying to read his expression but turned her attention towards Albus who was making a mess trying to finish he's food. Severus looked around the room and saw how beautiful those children looked and Even though in a million years he would have never thought of sybill to be the mother of his children he couldn't deny how great she was . The children all took after Their looks.They had black curly hair with a pale face and sybill lips. Papa the little one spoke could I sit in your lap. Severus nodded and she claimed up to sit with her father. She sat down and asked could you feed me ? Severus took the spoon and feed her some of the Oatmeal with some fruit. Then when they finished eating the children ran to the Christmas tree. Sybill shortly followed after finishing up cleaning the kitchen. Go on she said with a heart warming smile . They all picked a box and opened it you could hear laughter in the room which Severus enjoyed he didnt queried n what happened he simply wanted to enjoy the time he had. Severus sybill whispered when the children were napping. He looked at her and she kissed him slowly. Severus pulled her closer and he felt her smile. They sat down on the couch when Albus woke up crying sybill rushed to pick him up and spoke to him softly before Severus walked in. He managed to go back to sleep. She closed the door and the girls were all over Severus tugging on his robe and asking him questions. He sat down and spoke to hem softly unlike before. They chuckled and kissed his cheek. Daddy what did you get mommy Severus turned to look at sybill she smiled at them and spoke do you want to see she said while she raised an eyebrow? Yes! Let's see Severus wondered the same she went to reach for the last present when she ripped of the wrapping up paper she saw what looked like a picture frame. She it was a montage of their life together up until that day at the end Severus wished her a happy life and hoped she would be his forever. She choked up some tears you really know me. He went with it because he didn't want to upset her yes I did. Oh Severus that awfully sweet of you she kissed him and the children were grossed out . What she said to them? Mom stop she grabbed them and kissed their cheeks one by one. That night he didn't go to sleep alone he didn't want to sleep he stayed up staring at sybill . He thought she looked magnificent. But in the morning he woke up and noticed it was only a dream he still live a bitter and lonely life. He got up with a throbbing head ache . Everyone was gone in hogwarts leaving him alone as well. He took a potion to make his head echo go away. He to the astronomy room to sit and clear what was on his mind. He went to the balcony but saw sybill their she turned and face him " oh professor Snape I can go if you wish " she knew he didn't really like her he would rush he out the room multiple time. No he said you can stay she looked puzzled but was okay with it . She sat down and and he sat close to her. She looked around before Severus handed her his Jacket. You must be cold he whispered thank you . She felt him starring at her " what do you want she cried " no I don't mean to hurt you I simple wanted to ask if you wanted to spend the rest of the day with me it's the holidays and I just don't need want to spend it alone. She thought about it and nodded okay she said. He reach to hold her and and she looked at him . Then he held her in his arms. he didn't want to upset her yes I did. Oh Severus that awfully sweet of you she kissed him and the children were grossed out . What she said to them? Mom stop she grabbed them and kissed their cheeks one by one. That night he didn't go to sleep alone he didn't want to sleep he stayed up staring at sybill . He thought she looked magnificent. But in the morning he woke up and noticed it was only a dream he still live a bitter and lonely life. He got up with a throbbing head ache . Everyone was gone in hogwarts leaving him alone as well. He took a potion to make his head echo go away. He to the astronomy room to sit and clear what was on his mind. He went to the balcony but saw sybill their she turned and face him " oh professor Snape I can go if you wish " she knew he didn't really like her he would rush he out the room multiple time. No he said you can stay she looked puzzled but was okay with it . She sat down and and he sat close to her. She looked around before Severus handed her his Jacket. You must be cold he whispered thank you . She felt him starring at her " what do you want she cried " no I don't mean to hurt you I simple wanted to ask if you wanted to spend the rest of the day with me it's the holidays and I just don't need want to spend it alone. She thought about it and nodded okay she said. He reach to hold her and and she looked at him . Then he held her in his arms.


End file.
